goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie gets Grounded: The Movie
Rosie gets Grounded: The Movie Rosie gets Grounded: The Movie is an American movie created by LadyLarson is which Rosie runs away to Las Vegas with Dora and Barney and Barney betraying them and trying to get them grounded. The movie is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of blood, mild fantasy violence, and shitty comments. This movie has been released on April 26, 2015, and Newest Nick has released an remake to the movie on August 5th, 2015. It was banned after 2015. SUMMARY Rosie is bored, so she runs to Peter Piper Pizza without her parents permission. She gets grounded for a bunch of years, and her dad does 5 punishments for it. After that, she gets sent to her room, and he calls on his phone to run away with Dora and Barney to Las Vegas. After walking around, they stay in a hotel in which Rosie pay the bill with his dad's credit card. Dora and Rosie stay in the bed while the "fatso" Barney stay in the bathroom. Dora and Rosie begin to have romance in the bed. RECEPTION I dunno why there's all the dislikes!" in the Newest Nick remake. LadyLarson even commented in the remake, saying, "Omg Love it!" There will maybe be more reception when the remake gets more hundred views. But on LadyLarson's movie, it has 100,000 views. More reception for that one will be coming soon. MUSIC BEGINNING CREDITS: Angry Video Gamer Adventures: Future F***balls 2010 PETER PIPER PIZZA: GoAnimate OST: Uplifting PUNISHMENT DAY: GoAnimate OST: Suspense LAS VEGAS: Mario and Luigi: Dream Team OST: Mushrise Park BARNEY'S CALL: SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 Underscore: Trying to Steal Forumla I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY BEING GROUNDED FOR LIFE!: SpongeBob SquarePants 2 Underscore: The End ROMANTIC DINNER WITH DORA: SpongeBob SquarePants Production Music: Smoke and Dreams CHANGING DORA BACK: GoAnimate OST: Cinematic BREAKING NEWS!: Tomodashi Life OST: Mii News: Report 1 IN THE PRISON: SSBB OST: MOTHER 3: Porky's Theme BARNEY'S DEAD?!: SpongeBob Impact and Sparta Remix (Beginning) YES, SIR!: Tomodashi Life OST: Food Mart KILLING NBC'S FAMILY: Mario and Luigi: Partners In Time OST: King Bowser KNOTT'S BERRY FARM: Vengaboys: We Like to Party! (Song is muted a bit because of copyright issues) KILLING TAYLOR: Brand X Music: Epic Fire NBC'S FUNERAL: GoAnimate OST: The First Noel TOMORROW, WE GET MARRIED!: SpongeBob SquarePants Production Music: Love for Sale A BYE, LOSERS!: Star fox OST: Corneria THE FINAL BATTLE: Stage 6: Awakening (R-Type Delta) SAFETY JETPACK: SMILE BASIC (Petit Computer 3D): Track 30: Keen Competiton GROUNDED FOR REAL!: Pharell Williams: Happy (Song is muted due to copyright issues) ENDING: (See BEGINNING CREDITS) THE REMAKE Newest Nick's owner, Spencer Everly, has watched the original movie and thought it was "great", but the language is bad on there. So he remade the movie without language, and a few story changes, while he had a GoPremium subscription, and it was a tough challenge, because his family did not like movies that had "killing families" and "calling names" in it, and they're all Christian except for Spencer. So after his mom finding out once, he kept the movie's production secret until Part 21, in which mom found out a second time and deleted the 2nd channel and some videos from Spencer's 1st channel. He revived the 2nd channel after 5 days, and his videos is still there which is surprising. So he finished off the movie, leading to 25 full parts of the movie. It wasn't until his mom found out the THIRD time in 8-19-15 in which his parents found out a 3RD time, but they left everything alone the 3rd time. The full movie will never be shown anymore. Spencer will move on to Inside Out 2 and other videos. Category:2015 Films Category:Films Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Funniest Episodes